


The Big Con

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Con Artists, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spotted her on the street, about two city blocks ahead of him, and knew exactly what the small framed innocent looking girl with the big brown doe eyes was doing. She was lifting wallets and watches, trying her best to cause distractions as they were needed, and while no one spotted her, Poe could spot her a mile away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Con

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I finally got around to starting this AU! I don't know when I'll get the next chapter done, I'll try to get it done soon but I figured I'd give a warning since I'm working on wrapping up another fic and have really gotten into writing for a few others. ;)

**Six Months Ago**

 

    He spotted her on the street, about two city blocks ahead of him, and knew exactly what the small framed innocent looking girl with the big brown doe eyes was doing. She was lifting wallets and watches, trying her best to cause distractions as they were needed, and while no one spotted her, Poe could spot her a mile away. She was an amatuer, working with the small items and barely skating by, and while she did her best to look as innocent as she could - wearing a white sun dress speckled with flowers and a piece of her hair pulled back with a flower clip, giving everyone who looked at her a beaming smile in the hot summer streets of New York City - Poe knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing. When the girl finally made his way to him and he could feel her try to take his watch as they walked past each other on the street, he gently grabbed her wrist and tugged her aside into one of the many alleyways. 

 

    “Whoa, I’m sorry, okay?” The girl spoke immediately, batting her long eyelashes at him and looking a bit scared, and making sure to turn up the charm by accentuating her british accent. 

 

    “It’s alright.” Poe laughed. “I saw you a mile away, you’re not bad, but you’re not good either.” 

 

    “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She stated, pulling back slightly and slipping her wrist out of his grasp, looking worried. 

 

    “The watches, the wallets, you’re good, but you keep going the way you are and you’re going to get caught.” Poe warned her. 

 

    The girl hesitated for a moment before her facade faltered. “What makes you think I’m bad at what I do?” 

 

    “Because you’re just grabbing with your sticky fingers, and when someone catches you, which a good thief never gets caught, you just bat your eyes until they walk off. That’s not going to work with everyone, especially if you lift a watch from the wrong guy. You need to distract them before they catch you, and you need a light touch.” Poe answered. 

 

    “A lighter touch? No one ever catches me, they just...catch me out of the corner of their eye.” She shifts in her stance a bit as she speaks now. 

 

    “Mhmm.” Poe mumbled as he holds a ring out to her, her ring to be exact, a silver band with aquamarine stones set into it. 

 

    “How did you do that?” She asks in shock, taking the ring back and putting it on her finger. 

 

    “Distraction, remember?” Poe asks with a smug grin as he holds up her cell phone now while she’s patting her purse, wondering how he even got it out of there without her noticing. 

 

    “Okay, you’ve got to teach me that.” She was grinning now, taking back her phone and searching through her purse to make sure nothing else was missing. 

 

    “Tell you what, I’ll teach you whatever you want to know, but you’ve just got to do one thing for me.” Poe smiled. 

 

    “What’s that?” She asked, a bit flirty in her tone and edging a bit closer to him. Over the years Poe had learned to resist a pretty girl, especially a pretty con, but he had to admit she certainly had an allure to her that made him question his rule. 

 

    “You have to tell me your name.” Poe said. 

 

    “...Rey.” She answered. “Yours?” 

 

    “Poe.” He replied. 

 

    “Well, Poe, anything  _ else _ you feel like teaching me?” Rey asked with a glint in her eyes, her hands worming around his waist and pulling him a bit closer. 

 

    “No, still the lighter touch thing, you make it pretty obvious, especially when flirting.” Poe said and took her hand, revealing that she had reached for his wallet in their embrace. 

 

    “Can’t blame a girl for trying.” Rey sighed and shrugged her shoulders. 

 

    “Come on, let me teach you a thing or two.” Poe winked. 

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

  
  


    He kept the line between them for all of four months, Poe kept his hands off her expect for teaching purposes, and in those four months she thrived. Eventually the thrill got to their systems and struck a chord somewhere far more primal in the back of their minds. They started sleeping together, despite Poe’s better thoughts and intentions, he couldn’t keep his hands off of Rey any longer, especially when her flirting was very real instead of for a distraction. His hands skimmed down her bare back, smiling when she squirmed and slowly woke up, turning around in his grasp to greet him. 

 

    “Morning.” Rey beamed, leaning over and giving Poe a quick kiss. 

 

    “Morning.” Poe smiled back. 

 

    They’d holed themselves up in a hotel room in the heart of Paris after finishing a big haul in New Orleans; big enough that they could have just quit then and there, but Poe was addicted to the thrill of it all, and he knew Rey had become the same way in their six months together. They already had a plan and a few other trustworthy friends in place for their new con, the whole reason they were in Paris in the first place. And while Poe made the plan up himself, he had to admit that the more he looked at Rey’s beautiful face and realized what her part would be in the con, the more he regretted ever forming the scheme. 

 

    “First day today, the most important day.” Rey said, she was excited, Poe could read it all over her face, she was brimming to just go charging out there head first and turn on the charm. 

 

    “You’ll be great, as always.” Poe assured her. 

 

    “I’m going to miss you though, I’m going to miss this.” Rey sighed, letting her hands roam over his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing another kiss to his lips. 

 

    “It’s two weeks, and you don’t even have to let the guy touch you.” Poe said. 

 

    “I know, I can handle myself.” Rey stated, and he knew it was the truth. One time he saw a mark get a little too handsy with her and after she got what she needed, she kicked him onto his ass and made a run for it. “I’m just going to miss you.” 

 

    And there it was, the very weakness of the entire business; he cared about Rey and she cared about him, it would be the ruin of them. If he ever saw her in genuine trouble, he’d drop the con quicker than he could blink, and he knew she’d do the same, getting them both killed in the process. He tried to keep the feelings at bay, but it was useless, she was under his skin, and Poe just hoped that sooner or later, they’d call it quits and live a life of luxury together. 

 

    “I’ll miss you too.” Poe pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But remember-” 

 

    “Be convincing, I know.” Rey assured him. “You’re a great teacher, I know what I’m doing, have I gone wrong yet?” 

 

    “No, you haven’t.” Poe smiled. 

 

    “See.” Rey grinned. “I’ll be fine. I’ll play my part, you play yours just like Finn and Jessika out there, and we’ll make off with more money than we’ve ever seen in our entire lives.” 

 

    Their mark was Ben Solo this time, some rich kid who appreciated his parents just about as much as he appreciated the dirt in his shoes. Not many people were fans of the guy, and the group had thought of it as almost a form of justice teaching guys like Ben Solo some humility, especially when one of the pretty girls he would take and throw away would rob him blind. That was Rey’s job; Finn had set himself up as a bodyguard a few months ago and Jessika had been his horribly harassed assistant for the past year, Poe had been interacting with Ben for even longer over a period of time, building up trust as a friend, which wasn’t hard with people like Ben, and everything was leading up to this one week. It was Fashion Week, it brought in people with more money than they knew what to do with from all over the world, and while it would be far easier to just pick off the crowds, the group liked the occasional challenge, and after all the time Finn and Jessika had to suffer with the man already, they were more than ready to screw him over. They just needed a distraction, and while Poe would hold his interest as a friend, Rey was to be the best kind of distraction, with that pretty face she was posing as one of the models brought in for the show, someone Ben would want on his arm for the entire affair and more than likely try to bring to bed; but the time she would buy for them by being the distraction was priceless and needed, and Rey would endure it for the con. 

 

    “Just be careful.” Poe said. 

  
    “I always am.” Rey smiled and pulled away from him, sitting up in bed with her back to him as she reached around on the floor, searching for her long lost underwear and bra from sometime in the middle of the night. 


End file.
